1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety screw particularly usable for skates with aligned wheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional skates the wheels are associated at a pivot which is constituted by a male part, and by a female part. The male part has a head and a first internally threaded stem. The female part has a second head and a second stem that has a complementarily threaded first seat for the first stem. The male part and the female parts are screwed together for coupling the wheel.
However, there is the problem that, during use, the vibrations applied to the frame of the skate, on which the male and female parts are associated, cause these parts to unscrew.
The aim of the present invention is to solve the described drawback by providing a screw that allows to achieve optimum and stable securing between a male part and a female part.
An additional object is to provide a screw in which it is nonetheless possible to mutually disengage the male and female parts.
Another important object is to provide a screw that is simple and easy to industrialize.
Another object is to provide a screw that has very low manufacturing costs allowing its widespread use.